User talk:Vgaserty
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Sovereign class" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 00:16, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. John Eaves comment Your edit to note the John Eaves comment. Where was that comment made? What's the source for it? -- sulfur (talk) 14:47, March 15, 2016 (UTC) 2-4 exawatt phasers Where is this from as regards Sovereign class ships? You've cited it to the original Motion Picture... Also, the bit about the 12.75 exawatts for the Galaxy class? Leave that out of the Sovereign class. They never state that it generates more, just that it's more efficient. More efficient doesn't necessarily means "generates more". -- sulfur (talk) 13:25, May 10, 2016 (UTC) You still haven't cited the 2-4 exawatt comment. ANYWHERE. It's not cited to TMP. The fact that phasers WERE powered from the warp core in the 2270s doesn't mean that they are in the 2380s. See the talk page for the article and cite your specifics there and your reasoning there. Please. -- sulfur (talk) 12:11, May 12, 2016 (UTC)